


Only You

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homecoming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Great, merciless storm clouds rolled atop pleasantly warm dusk skies, tainting it's deep golden hues a dark slate grey and chilling and whipping its winds to a crueller purpose.

This storm cast the dense forest below into shadow, the baleful trees' leaves curling in and branches stirring in response to the frosty wind.

The same wind flew through midnight-black fur, stinging the skin beneath, as great, calloused and bleeding, paws landed heavily in shallow puddles of mud, splashing up to coat the already mud-caked and terribly matted fur of a great, horribly weary jet-black dog.

The dog whimpered in pain and exhaustion as he forced his aching limbs to keep on moving, keep on going. This was not an easy task, however, as his limbs shook with every movement, his muscles whining loudly in protest with every twitch, his awfully painful pads of paws scratching and stinging anew each time he landed them once more on the sharp stones and twig thorns beneath.

But the animagus willed himself on relentlessly, commanded his searing body to proceed - thinking constantly to will himself of the one sure thing that would keep him going, even as the storm- filled sky growled down on him, unmercifully sending down a shower of acidic rain to dampen his sore skin and sting his gaping wounds.

Remus Lupin.

The animagus long ago nicknamed Padfoot let out a low, keening whine at the thought of his old friend, his old packmate, his old lover...

Sirius Black in his dog form slowed to a halt, leaning heavily against the rough bark of the sturdy trunk of the nearest pine tree, panting heavily and shaking uncontrollably through a mixture of the cold, weariness and pain, and titled his great face up to take a deep sniff of the early-night air. At last.

With a small howl, Padfoot set off once more, with newfound determination.

_Not far now_ he thought to ease his weeping muscles, _Not far at all... soon I shall rest in blissful shelter and warmth beside dear Remus... dear dear Remus... you're so close..._

The rain pounded harder down on Padfoot's back as the trees' denseness lessened, as the clearing drew closer, the smell of Remus drew nearer.

Padfoot dragged his heavy front paws up, pulling his back paws along as he rounded the last tree. A white light flashed in the near-distance and illuminated the clearing: a little wooden fence surrounding, and a miniature little gate with a neat garden and pebble path leading up to, a small, ivy-covered old cottage.

Thunder clapped up ahead as Padfoot's heart pounded against his ribcage with joy and relief as he approached the fence sprinkled with honeysuckle, he would just make out with a skipping of a heartbeat a soft reading-light through the window.

In desperation, he nuzzled open he gate with his muzzle and, as quickly has he could in his state, bounded up the pebble path, his paws leaving spots of dirty blood in their wake.

He scratched and scrabbled frantically at the oak front door, his energy rapidly flickering out like a dying flame.

The sound of soft footsteps, the lifting of a latch, and the click and flinging open of a door, then he was there.

_Oh, Remus._

Dressed in warm, shabby robe, his long, lean, elegantly carried body framed in the doorway, was his mate. Soft, honey-silver hair fell to broad shoulders and tickled the edges of his softly handsome face, golden eyebrows raised, amber-flickered-silver eyes framed with sun-kissed eyelashes widened in shock, and delicate lips fell open. Long, beautifully sculpted fingers dropped the well-worn book to the floor. Padfoot's heart skittered joyously, as beautiful as he remembered.

Padfoot scraped all his remaining strength together and transformed back to his human form. Sirius parted his terribly dry and chapped lips and spoke, the words scraping down his throat:

"Re... Remus... " He rasped, the effort to stand alone was unbearable, "Du-Dumbledore... sent to... I... "

Sirius' knees buckled under him, and all he knew before he blacked out was Remus' strong arms enclosing around him and catching him before he hit the ground, and the wondrous, woodsy spice and was so painfully Remus engulfing him with the feeling that he was home at last.


End file.
